Vale, House
by Atris-12
Summary: Vale z łaciny oznacza żegnaj. Jak Chase poradzi sobie ze śmiercią? Czy odnajdzie odpowiedź na dręczące go pytania? Sugerowany slash.


Wszystko działo się wtedy tak szybko. Zachorowałeś. To było zapalenie płuc? Nie jestem już nawet pewien. Ale wiem, że nic na tyle groźnego, byś miał zostać w szpitalu. A nawet jeśli tak, to czy byś się zgodził?

Wilson musiał zostawać nocami w pracy. Nie wiem, dlaczego poprosił właśnie mnie, ale chciał, bym został z tobą w waszym domu. Zgodziłem się. Jaka to różnica, czy śpię na waszej kanapie, czy mojej? Dopiero wieczorem dowiedziałem się, jak źle z tobą jest. Gdy zaczynałeś kaszleć, miałem wrażenie, że zaraz wykaszlesz także swoje płuca. Wilson wyszedł, a ja siedziałem obok ciebie i masowałem twoje plecy. Na początku zawzięcie mnie odtrącałeś, aż w końcu przestałeś.

Spałem w głębokim fotelu po przeciwnej stronie pokoju. Gdzieś głęboko bałem się, że gdy choć na chwilę od ciebie odejdę, coś ci się stanie. Tak bardzo chciałem, żebyś wreszcie przestał kaszleć.

Rano, gdy podałem ci antybiotyki, machnąłeś ręką i wychrypiałeś _do pracy_.

* * *

Cholerny Wilson musiał znów zostać w szpitalu. _To ośmiolatka, Robercie. A ty na pewno dasz sobie radę z House'm. _

Pamiętam, że pomyślałem wtedy _tak, dam sobie radę z House'm. Ale czy House da sobie radę ze mną?_

Skinąłem głową i odszedłem bez słowa.

* * *

Przez kilkanaście następnych dni wciąż nie potrafiłem odmówić Wilsonowi. I tobie. Choć było w tobie coś niepokojącego. Wieczorami, gdy już zaczynałeś normalnie mówić, kazałeś sobie opowiadać o tym, co się dzieje w szpitalu. Raz nawet przed moim wyjściem z domu wcisnąłeś mi do ręki banknot i kazałeś postawić na Brendę. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, o co chodziło, ale to na pewno była Brenda. I na pewno wygrałeś.

Czasem jednak milkłeś i wpatrywałeś się w okno. Twoje oczy robiły się matowe, a nawet wydawało mi się, że przygryzałeś wargę.

Zdarzało się, że nie mogłeś oddychać. Łapałem wtedy komórkę, żeby zadzwonić do szpitala, ale ty przyciągałeś mnie do siebie i musiałem porzucić tamten zamiar. Tak, to byłoby do ciebie podobne. Udusić się w domu i pod żadnym pozorem nie dać się zawieść do szpitala.

* * *

Dzień, kiedy przestałeś mnie potrzebować w swoim pokoju pamiętam, jakby to było wczoraj. Podniosłem powoli koc z fotela i odwróciłem się w twoją stronę. Miałeś znów ten nieobecny wyraz twarzy i patrzyłeś przez okno w niebo. Spojrzałeś na mnie ponuro dopiero wtedy, gdy zaskrzypiały otwierane drzwi.

Widziałem, że chciałeś powiedzieć _nie idź. Będzie mi smutno samemu._ Ale nie powiedziałeś. Może byłeś pewien, że nie musisz?

Miałeś rację. Nie musiałeś.

Rzuciłem koc na fotel i sięgnąłem po książkę.

* * *

Było już tak dobrze. Wyśmiewałeś leczenie Foremana i tę dziewczynkę z rakiem, którą zajmował się Wilson. A ja byłem zmęczony całodziennym dyżurem i nie całkiem przespanymi nocami, ale szczęśliwy. Już nawet tak często nie patrzyłeś nieprzytomnym wzrokiem za okno.

A potem… jestem lekarzem, na miłość boską. Powinienem wiedzieć, co robić. Powinienem zadzwonić do szpitala tego samego wieczoru, którego przyznałeś, że jest ci zimno i napomknąłeś, że zwierzęta przytulają się do siebie, aby im było cieplej. Podniosłeś przy tym kołdrę do góry, a ja radośnie wspiąłem się na łóżko i nieśmiało do ciebie przysunąłem. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że jeszcze siedem lat później będę się zastanawiać, co by było gdybym zawiózł cię do szpitala?

* * *

Rano odkryłem, że całe twoje nogi są sine i że nie możesz przejść samodzielnie nawet jednego kroku. Że ledwo oddychasz, nawet z pomocą maseczki. Złapałeś mój nadgarstek i spojrzałeś na mnie pełnymi cierpienia oczami. Karteka zabrała cię do szpitala.

Byłem zbyt przerażony, żeby poskładać wszystkie twoje objawy w jedno. Pamiętam, że Cuddy coś do mnie mówiła. Nie jestem pewien, czy to słyszałeś. Twoje oczy były zamglone przez ból i powoli zaczynające działać leki.

Wielokrotnie patrzyłem, jak umierają ludzie. Ale przez tak długi czas byłem pewien, że ciebie to nie będzie dotyczyć. Opuchlizna z nóg zaczęła powoli schodzić i byłeś w stanie przejść kilka kroków do toalety.

Tylko że znów nieobecnym wzrokiem zacząłeś wpatrywać się w okno.

* * *

To, że cię pocałowałem, było dla ciebie ogromnym zaskoczeniem. Z twoich suchych i ciepłych warg zlizałem ukojenie. Może ty też mnie potrzebowałeś? Lubię myśleć, że tak właśnie było. Nie przerwałeś pocałunku, ale też nie próbowałeś więcej nawiązać ze mną takiego kontaktu.

* * *

Następnego dnia miałeś wyjść ze szpitala. Gdy mnie zobaczyłeś, uśmiechnąłeś się kącikami ust.

- Jutro weźmiesz mnie do kieszonki, kangurze. Skoczymy wreszcie na hamburgera.

Też się uśmiechnąłem i zacząłem w milczeniu pakować twoje rzeczy.

* * *

Tego samego dnia Cuddy wywołała mnie z pokoju przygotowawczego i powiedziała, że upadłeś w drodze to ubikacji. I jesteś w śpiączce.

* * *

Miałem tak zesztywniałe palce, że to Cameron musiała podjąć reanimację. Nie obudziłeś się wcześniej nawet na chwilę. Może nie chciałeś przed śmiercią odpowiadać na moje pytania? To by do ciebie pasowało.

Dotąd czuję twoje palce, zaciskające się kurczowo na mojej ręce. Drugą dłoń wplotłeś w prześcieradło. Trzymałem cię do końca tak, jakby to miało ci pomóc. Nie pomogło.

Zacisnąłem powieki, gdy Foreman odczytał z zegarka czas zgonu. Jeszcze przez chwilę nie mogłem uwierzyć, że właśnie umarłeś. A potem otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem twoją bladą twarz. Uścisk na ręce zelżał. Na ramieniu poczułem dłoń Cameron i spojrzałem w jej zapłakaną twarz. Wtedy dopiero zrozumiałem, że to już koniec.

* * *

Twoja matka uparła się, żeby to wszystko zrobić po chrześcijańsku i jak należy. W twoim pokoju nakazała ustawić dwie wersalki i kilka krzeseł, a na środku ustawiła otwartą trumnę z jasnego drzewa. Dwa dni pożegnania. A potem pogrzeb.

Stałem w drzwiach pokoju i nie mogłem się przemóc, by wejść do środka. Widziałem twoją bladą twarz, ułożone w wymuszonym uśmiech wargi i zaciśnięte powieki.

Obok mnie przepychały się te wszystkie grube ciotki, a każda z nich zapewniała, że tak bardzo cię kochała, że jest jej tak bardzo przykro, i że tak bardzo, bardzo jest jej źle. I na pokaz miała hektolitry łez. A gdy tylko skończyła się modlić, opowiadała koleżance o swoim chorym jamniku. Zaciskałem dłonie w pięści, starając się powstrzymać przed wyrzuceniem ich z domu.

W końcu Blythe popchnęła mnie do środka i znalazłem się w tym pokoju, do którego tak bardzo nie chciałem wejść. Ręce miałeś złożone na piersi, a pomiędzy palce włożony był różaniec. Zastanawiałem się, czy się widzisz, bo jeśli tak, to musisz śmiać się do rozpuku. Nawet wydawało mi się, że uśmiechasz się w tej swojej jasnej trumnie coraz bardziej i bardziej. Że unosi się twoja klatka piersiowa i tylko czekasz na odpowiedni moment, by usiąść i zawołać _NIESPODZIANKA!_ Więc czemu nie wstałeś?

Wiczorem przyszedł któryś z twoich wujków i zaczął robić zdjęcia. I co potem? Będzie oglądał je ze swoją rodziną i powie:

- O! Patrzcie! A tutaj jest trumna Wujka Grega! Widzicie jak ślicznie wyglądał w tym gładko wyprasowanym garniturze i pod krawatem! Wiecie jak było zabawnie na jego pogrzebie? Żałujcie, że was tam nie było!

Cameron obok mnie zaczęła płakać, więc ją przytuliłem. A ja sam jakoś płakać nie mogłem. Choć pewnie byłoby ci jeszcze zabawniej, gdybym też się rozpłakał. Ja natomiast przypomniałem sobie twoje ostatnie słowa i zacząłem się śmiać. Przekonałem się, jak mordercze spojrzenia potrafi rzucać twoja rodzina, więc wyszedłem. I miałem naprawdę ogromną ochotę, by nie wracać.

* * *

Twój pogrzeb był chaotyczny i źle przygotowany. Cała rodzina jednak szybko się rozeszła, nie doczekawszy nawet spuszczenia trumny do grobu. Tak właśnie odszedłeś. Bez wydźwięku i niemal samotnie.

A ja szeptałem sobie pod nosem _vale_, _House._ _Żegnaj._ I błagałem, żeby ściskająca moje serce lodowata ręka zmniejszyła siłę uścisku choć trochę.

* * *

Często zastanawiałem się, co było prawdziwe. Czy to możliwe, że cię kochałem? Skoro co roku przychodzę na cmentarz w poszukiwaniu twojego grobu… myślę że tak. I nie mogę pozwolić ci odejść. Wciąż widzę cię w uśmiechu przechodnia, w kroku mojego kuzyna, w oczach aptekarki. Czasem wydaje mi się, że wychodzisz z mgły, ale to nie ty.

Ale to już jest siódmy rok od twojej śmierci, więc może już czas? Czas żebyś umarł na dobre, żebyś wreszcie mógł odejść i żebym przestał się wreszcie zastanawiać nad pytaniami, jakie powinienem ci zadać tamtego ostatniego dnia. I żebym przestał myśleć o tym, że może gdybym zaciągnął cię siłą do szpitala… i że o wszystkim wiedziałeś. Ten twój nieobecny wzrok… House, czy ty naprawdę wiedziałeś?

Więc może tym razem…

_Vale, House. Żegnaj. Tym razem ostatecznie._


End file.
